Of Magic and Music
by EilonwyG
Summary: Lily always believed in magic, now she knows it's real.
1. Lily's Letter

Lily's Letter

Lily's Letter

The day was warm and sunny.Lily sat in a green meadow, listening to the twitter of birds, the rustle of the wind through the trees, the crunch of scurrying animals.In front of her lay a small napkin holding tiny pieces of cake and colorful beads.Slowly Lily's eyes traveled around the area, searching.

Careful not to make any sudden moves, she tilted her head upward towards the tops of the trees.Lily began to feel frustrated, but tried putting that thought away._They won't come if I'm not completely content.To have such a perfect day for this and then to be thwarted by her disbelief would be intolerable.She relaxed her posture and a small smile curved about her mouth._

From within the pit of her being, she felt a warmth climb up her body.Her lips parted and from her heart spilled forth a soft melody.As low as her voice sang, it still filled the little clearing.

_Faeries love music, she thought.__How much better would they love live music!_

A swiftly moving object flew past out of the corner of her eye.Lily jerked her head toward it, her song only momentarily paused.She searched the bushes with her eyes but dared not rush over to them.The faeries would come to her only if they wanted to.She could not go to them.

Whatever had crossed her vision was already out of sight.Her song gradually grew louder, trying to call the sprites to her.Lily slowly stood up, her arms outstretched.The song ended and she started right back up again.

Something large swept through the trees out of Lily's sight.It startled her to stop singing.Its hoot took the place of her silence in the meadow.Then it was gone.

"It must have been an owl," she whispered breathlessly."Odd time for an owl to be hunting."She circled around herself, peering into the trees and sighed."I bet he scared away the faeries."She bent down to collect her offerings, then stopped."I leave these for you, faeries," she called out to them."Take them and remember me when I return."

Lily stood and brushed the grass off her knees and dress.She was ready to leave when she heard a voice calling out her name."Lily!"It was her sister Petunia.

Lily rushed out of the meadow, not with any desire to answer her sister's summons, but with a desire to keep Petunia away from the clearing, the faeries, and her offering.Her sister never took stock in the odd behavior of Lily and she didn't feel like hearing Petunia's ridicule.

Lily came upon Petunia stomping through the leaves, glaring into the trees.'Hello, dear sister," she panted."You called?"

"Mother wants you."Far from being a 'dear sister,' Petunia looked less than thrilled to see Lily.Her lips were pursed in a thin line, upset at being disturbed from her more important activities to summon her sister.

Lily figured that it was her mother who wanted to talk to her rather than Petunia.Petunia rarely ever talked to Lily.The sisters had a wide gap between them that caused them never to be close.Lily never understood why and had tried building bridges to be with Petunia, but Petunia maliciously burned those bridges.Lily had stopped trying.

"Thank you, Petunia.I was on my way in anyway."Petunia's lips grew even thinner and began muttering how it was pointless for her to have come to fetch Lily if she was on her way in.Rather than staying with Petunia and listen to her rave, Lily raced on ahead to the house.

"Mum!"Lily called as she entered the house."Mum, you called me?"

Lily's mother came out of the kitchen to meet her daughter, a puzzled expression on her face."Lily, you've got a letter."

A letter?That's what she had been called for?As much as she was curious to who wrote the letter, she couldn't understand why her mother was so confused."Didn't the mail come already?Did someone drop by and leave it?"

"No . . . no person dropped by."Her mother played with the envelope in her hand nervously.

"Well, who's it from?"Lily held out her hand to take it from her.

She handed it to her unconsciously."It arrived in a very strange manner."

"Did it?"Lily looked over the envelope.There was no return address.Her eyebrows narrowed and she began ripping it open to the letter inside.

"Yes," her mother continued, watching Lily."An owl dropped it on my counter."

Lily stopped and looked at her mother, her mouth open."Came right through the window and dropped the letter.It waited, watching me a moment, as if waiting for something.Then it hooted angrily and flew back out the window.There's no return address."

"I know.I already checked."Lily opened the letter, thinking of the owl she heard in the woods.But owls don't deliver letters, do they?

Petunia came in just then, her arms crossed, looking between Lily and their mother, scowling."Well, what's this all about?"

"Your sister's received a letter, Petunia," their mother answered, trying to remain calm but her hands still fidgeting.

Petunia looked aghast, then miffed."This is what all the commotion was about?A letter?"

"Arrived by owl," he mother finished.

At this Petunia had no words, only stared at Lily with disbelief."Well?"Her mother coaxed."Read it."

With trembling hands, Lily held open the letter and began to read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_ _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term will begin on September the first.We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_ _

_Signed,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Lily read through it all though her heart was pounding with disbelief and excitement.Witchcraft and Wizardry?Magic?_Real magic?But how can she?It seemed impossible, yet here it was, in her hand, an invitation to a school of magic._

Her mother put her hand to her mouth in astonishment.Petunia gaped, mouth open like a fish, unable to speak.

"What does this mean?"Her mother whispered.

"I think—I think it means I'm invited to learn magic at this school."The thought was so exciting it threatened to overwhelm her.

"There's no such thing as magic."Petunia had recovered her voice and now glared menacingly at her sister.

"Of course there is!"She retorted.She waved the letter in the air."This proves it."

"What does it prove?"Petunia looked almost smug as she spoke."Probably a prank.There's no return address, is there?How will you send a reply?"

Lily felt her excitement wane.Her sister had a point.How would she send a reply now that the owl had flown?"I—I'm sure there's a way."

A hoot, and the owl swooped back in through the window, landing on Lily's shoulder.Petunia gave a shriek and Lily couldn't help smirk at her.

The owl hooted again so Lily carefully put the bird on the table.She had already started writing a reply when she remembered herself."Mum, can I go?"

Her mother had stopped wringing her hands and her eyes were back to their original size.She was even stroking the owl's feathers, which had its eyes partially closed in pleasure."Is this what you want?"

Lily thought about it.To learn magic, real magic!Perhaps there she could find faeries!"Yes.Yes this is."

Her mother nodded, a small smile on her face."Then I won't stop you.I don't know where to find your equipment, but . . ." She looked uncertainly at the equipment list given along with the acceptance letter.

"I'll ask in my response note."Quickly Lily wrote a letter and gave it to the owl.It hooted happily and flew off."This is going to be an exciting year."

"It's too bad your sister couldn't be accepted there."

Petunia's scowl deepened."I wouldn't learn magic if you paid me to."With that, she stormed off.


	2. Embarking in a New World

Embarking in a New World

Embarking in a New World

A few days later came Lily's response along with a ticket for the Hogwarts Express on September the first.The response suggested finding the Leaky Cauldron in London.They could help her there.Her parents were skeptical about finding help from pub patrons."You sure this school teaches magic?"Petunia asked innocently as they left for London."Be nice to the owner, Lily.You might be selling yourself there upon graduation."

Lily turned red in anger and their parents remonstrated Petunia for her comment.Like their mother, Lily and Petunia's father had been shocked by the announcement that Lily was a witch, but had taken it as well as their mother.Now both parents encouraged their daughter in her decision.Petunia, meanwhile, scowled worse than ever and locked herself in her room, refusing to speak to the family.

Lily had found the pub before her parents.It seemed as if they hadn't even noticed its existence until she pointed it out to them.Inside were a group of customers, all dressed in long robes, of varying shades and colors.One of them, sitting at the counter talking to the barkeep, was unbelievably large.He must have been twice as tall as anyone she knew!He could easily eat an entire cow if he so desired, Lily figured and she was nervous about going over to him.Seeing as how he was talking to the barkeep and Lily should talk ask him for help, she had no choice.

Her parents' eyes were wide watching the man, and grew even more so when they say their daughter walk in his direction.Before they could restrain her, Lily reached the bar.Both men looked at her, and she began losing her nerve."Can I help you, young lady?"

"I, er."Lily's tongue felt numb as she got a look at the giant's face.Bushy hair surrounded his head like a halo and covered most of his face.She could hardly see his mouth.Couldn't tell if that was a smile or a grimace."I'm, er, Hog-Hogwarts—"

The bartender smiled a toothless smile."First year?"She nodded.He looked over at her parents, shifting uncomfortably and watching the customers."Muggle-born," he said to the large man.

Lily stared at the man.What had he said?"Muggle-born?"

"Non-magical parents.In the wizard world, we call non-magical people Muggles."He smiled warmly at her, as if this wasn't a problem."But I'm guessing you're looking to get your things."

"Er, yes."

"Hagrid?"The shaggy man looked up at this."Perhaps you could help this young lady out if you're not busy, as I have a pub—"

"Not a problem, Tom.Leave it ter me."The man named Hagrid put out a hand for Lily.She noticed a pink umbrella clutched in his other hand."Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."He did seem to have a friendly smile.

Hesitantly she took his hand."H-Hello, Mr. Hagrid.I'm Lily Evans."

"Jest call me Hagrid.These yer parents?"

"Yes."

He held out his hand for them as well, but they seemed even more hesitant than Lily to take it."I don't bite," he said with a chuckle in his voice.Still unsure, Lily's parents took his hand."All right, then.Off we go!"

Hagrid got up, and Lily craned her neck to see.He was awfully tall, wasn't he?

Hagrid led the three of them out the back way into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron."Now where is it?"He muttered to himself, studying the brick wall above a trash can."Three up and two across."He tapped the brick and a hole spread out from it, creating an entranceway.Lily was in awe.That was magic!

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * * * * * * * * *

Lily didn't know where to look first.There were witches and wizards here and there on errands.Stores with unusual supplies as she had only dreamed of.It was as if someone had taken a dream from her head and placed it in reality.She wanted to try everything!Didn't matter if it would be useless, if it was magic, Lily wanted it.

Hagrid took them to Gringots, a wizard bank."Pounds are no good in the wizarding world," he explained."Got ter trade them in fer galleons, sickles, and knuts."

"Pardon?"Lily's father asked."Trade them for what, what, and what?"

"Galleons—gold pieces, sickles—silver pieces, and knuts—little bronze pieces.Seventeen sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle."

"Uh huh."Lily's father nodded slowly, obviously not understanding a word.

At Gringots, strangely colored men stood guard."Goblins," Hagrid explained."Gringot's Goblins."Lily's mother made sure to keep a wide berth around the goblins."And they say dragons guard the high security vaults," he whispered confidentially to Lily.

Half an hour later they emerged with a sack of strange coins.Now time for shopping!Lily's insides were skipping madly, trying to rush ahead of her body."Got yer list of supplies?"

Lily nodded."Right then.Onward."

Lily took everything in as they shopped.Even the most mundane item had a new glow to it in her eyes.The robes in Madam Malkins seemed to sparkle with stars.Her course books were bibles to her.She couldn't help but find a nice corner and begin reading _Magical History while her parents paid them with Hagrid's help.It took them ten minutes to find her.By that time, she had already begun chapter three.Flourish and Blotts, the owners, chuckled kindly at her enthusiasm."They lose it over time," Flourish explained to her parents."Be happy she has it now."_

Even the ordinary quill, ink, and paper shot with sparks as she wrote.Lily begged them to buy her invisible ink, but they refused, much to her chagrin._Later, she reminded herself._

Finally they reached their last destination.An old, broken down building with the name _Ollivander's, makers of fine winds since 314 BC written in pealing gold.Wow, Lily thought.She hadn't given much thought as to how long wizards must have been around._

"Here's where I leave you."Lily actually looked sad to see Hagrid go."I've got other things ter take care of.I'll see you at Hogwarts, Lily."

"'Bye Hagrid!"She and her parents watched Hagrid go, then stepped into Ollivander's.

The insides were as shabby as the outside.Couldn't they fix it up with magic?Lily wondered.What was the point in having magic if you didn't use it?

A shabby chair was the only furniture in the entire place.Lily had sat down when an elderly man, Mr. Ollivander she supposed, came from the back room.Quickly she got up.

"Ah, yes.New Hogwarts student."

"Er, yes," Lily replied.

Mr. Ollivander glanced at her parents, then back to her."Name?"

"Um, Lily Evans."

"Put out your wand arm."

Not knowing which was her wand arm, Lily put out her left, as it was the hand she wrote with.Mr. Ollivander took out a measuring tape and began measuring nearly everywhere, though the tape moved on its own.So in awe, Lily hardly listened as Mr. Ollivander went on to talk about his wands.Instead, she giggled as the tape traveled around her, tickling her slightly.

"All right, all right.Now to try the wands."The tape measure fell to the ground.Mr. Ollivander handed Lily a wand.She twirled it only momentarily when he snatched it away and replaced it with another one.

He did this countless times, each time Lily's excitement drained, until about around the twentieth wand, she just shook it slightly.A flash of color and sparkles shot forth from the wand, lighting the dark room, making it almost cheerful.

"Ah, there you are.Willow and unicorn hair.Ten and a quarter inches.Nice wand for charm work."

He smiled, happy to have found a right match for Lily and she beamed.A magic wand of her own.And did he say it held a unicorn hair as its core?She couldn't have been happier.Good for charms, he said?Lily couldn't wait to start her first year and learn some.


	3. The Hogarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Do you believe in magic,_

_In a young girl's heart?_

_How the music can free her_

_Where ever it starts._

_Well, it's magic,_

_If the music is groovy,_

_It makes you feel happy_

_Like an old-time movie._

_Believe in the magic that is in your soul._

_Believe in the magic of rock and roll._

_Believe in the magic that can set you free._

_Do you believe in magic?_

_ _

Lily sang merrily as she packed her things.Electricity filled her soul.In two short hours, she would be on the train for Hogwarts.

"Are you almost ready, dear?"Her father called to her.

"Yes, Dad!"

Still humming, Lily heaved her trunk off her bed and staggered out the door.She came face to face with Petunia."Yes?"Lily asked icily.Lily had taken personal offense to Petunia's new coldness.Before Lily had hoped Petunia still cared for her as Lily cared for her.Now she had no hope, no illusions of her sister.If Petunia cared for Lily at all, it was buried deep down.

"Do you mind not singing that?"

"Why?"Lily snapped."Hate music now, too?"Using her trunk, she pushed passed her sister."Good-bye, Petunia."

If Petunia even answered, Lily never heard her.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ten minutes later, the trunk was packed and they were ready to go."We're leaving now, Petunia!"Her mother called in."You sure you don't want to come?"When she received no reply she called, "We'll be back soon, sweetheart."Still, she got no answer.

The station was packed with people hurrying to one platform or another."Which platform is it, dear?"Her mother asked.

Lily looked at her ticket."Nine and three-quarters."

"What was that?"Her father asked.

"Nine and three-quarters."

Her mother looked around."Platform nine is over there and ten is there.It should be somewhere in between, but there is just a barrier."

Lily bit her lip to keep her tears from falling._This couldn't have been a joke!She thought.She had magic books, a magic wand.She had met wizards.__There has to be a way!There had been a way into Diagon Alley."Let me check it out."_

Fearful of having her hopes dashed, Lily walked to the barrier.She raised a finger, but couldn't bring herself to touch it.

"Oy!"Lily jumped at the sound of a voice.A girl about her age stood looking at her curiously."You lookin' fer sumpin'?"

Flustered, Lily stammered, "Y-yes.Um, platform nine-nine and three-quarters?"She waited for the girl to laugh at her.

But the girl gave a knowledgeable nod."Ahhh.Hogwarts, then."

Lily brightened with relief."Yes.Do you go as well?Can you help me?"

"Sure I go," she answered."I kin help, no problem."

"I'm Lily."

Lily's parents had come over to see what was going on, bringing Lily's things with them."Those yer folks?"Lily nodded.The girl looked her parents up and down, then smiled."Nice ter meetcha.Name's Jasla.I'll be goin' ta school whitch yer daughter.I kin help her from here, if ya like."

Lily's mother looked relieved."Thank you, Jasla.That would be wonderful."Jasla watched while Lily's mother and father gave her hugs good-bye.

"See you at Christmas, Lily!"

"G'bye Lily's Mum and Dad!"Jasla waved.Taking one of Lily's bags and placing an arm around her shoulders, Jasla lead her _through the barrier._

It was amazing!_As if it wasn't there!She thought.One moment she was looking at the barrier, the next she was looking at Platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express waited._

"Thanks," Lily began to Jasla, but before she could finish, Jasla had thrown her to the ground along with her things.Her belongings spewed forth on the ground around her.

Stunned, Lily looked up to see Jasla's face twisted into a huge gleeful smile at her predicament.Then she laughed maliciously.Her eyes shining with a steely glint, she whispered, "That's whatcha get, Mudblood."

Laughing again, Jasla sauntered off, leaving Lily amid the scatterings of her belongings.

Tears stung her green eyes at the injustice of it all.Jasla had wanted to make a fool of her all along.She wished her parents hadn't left.She would have run after them, but she couldn't find the exit out.

And what had she called her?Mudblood?Whatever that was, it couldn't be good.

Lily's cheeks were stained with tears as she hurried to gather her things.

"Let me help," said a voice above her.

A short boy her age looked down at her with concern.His dark hair was a bit disheveled and a pair of glasses framed his dark eyes, but he was a handsome boy.Lily quickly dried her eyes."Um, sure.Thanks."

The boy got on his knees and picked up her last few things."I saw what happened," he said, almost apologetically."I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," she said.

"Yeah."But he sounded unconvinced.

With all her things together, they stood up simultaneously."Thanks," she said again, then sniffed loudly to her chagrin.

He smiled warmly.More warmly, Lily realized, than Jasla had.It was a genuine smile.He held out a hand."James Potter."

She took it."Lily Evans."

James sighed, his eyes following the path Jasla had taken."A Slytherin if I ever saw one."

"Excuse me?"

"Muggle-born?"He asked.

Lily frowned."Why does everyone say that as if it's a _bad thing?"_

Now James looked guilty."It's not, though there are some . . . I just figured . . . Well, anyway, if you've got all your stuff . . ."

Lily nodded.

"James!"called another boy.

"Coming, Sirius!"He called back."I'll see you later, then."And he rushed off to join a tall, dark-haired boy.

Half of her still wanted to leave all this and go home to where it was safe.But hoping students like Jasla was only a minority and students like James were a majority, she gathered up her courage and boarded the train.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hey James!"Sirius watched his best friend return from helping the unknown girl."What were you doing?"

"What did it look like, Sirius?I was helping that girl over there."

"But why?"

James shrugged as he slid his trunk onto the train."She looked like she needed it.And don't go second grade on me, Sirius.I would have done the same if it was a guy."

Sirius shook his head."James Potter to the rescue.The superman of wizards."

"And his trusty sidekick, Sirius Black.With his face so serious—"

With that, Sirius shoved James into an empty compartment, chuckling slightly."Shut up, ya weird git!"James' own laughter filtered into the hall from inside.

* * * * * * * * * *

_Take the last train to Clarksville_

_And I'll meet you at the station._

Singing softly, Lily continued down the train to find an open compartment.Most were closed to what she supposed were full compartments or populated with students as unpleasant-looking as Jasla.Returning students laughed with old friends and got up-to-date since the summer.

Finally, about three-quarters the way down, a compartment door stood open with only a girl her age inside.She was kneeling on her seat, waving frantically out the window at someone.An open book lay next to her.

"Hello?"

The girl jumped and swiveled around."Oh, sorry.Hi."She sat back correctly and placed the book on her lap."Come in.Sit down."

"Thanks."Lily trudged inside and stowed her trunk above her, then sat across from the girl."I'm Lily Evans."

"Trisha Vale."

"What's that you're reading?"

Trisha blushed."Oh nothing, really.It's stupid . . . ._The Hobbit."_

"Huh?"

Trisha's face burned even brighter."It's a Muggle book.I told you it was stupid."

Lily thought she may have heard the title before but she asked, "What's it about?"

"Silly, really.It's about elves and dwarves, goblins and wizards, and a hobbit."

"Sounds wonderful.I've read all sorts of fantasy books, but I haven't read that one."Trisha looked stunned and a bit confused.She just sat, staring unblinkingly at Lily."I—I'm Muggle-born."It sounded odd to say, but it was the only explanation she had.

This seemed to make total sense to Trisha."Most wizards don't take stock in Muggle-made things.I'm half and half so I've lived with both.Muggles do have some interesting things."

"I've always thought so."Until a month ago, "Muggle things" were all Lily ever knew.

"No offense."Trisha blushed again.She continued, trying to keep up the conversation."What have you read?"

Lily shrugged."A little of this, a little of that.Things on faeries mostly, unicorns, dragons, myths and legends . . ."

Trisha's eyes twinkled."They're all real."

"Always knew they were."

* * * * * * * * * *

The rest of the trip flew by.Lily and Trisha laughed like the old friends Lily had seen earlier on the train.They shared stories of their families—Lily telling her about Petunia and Trisha telling Lily about her younger brother and Ani, their pet husky.

They got to talking about music they liked and before long began singing.

_ _

_You're the one that I love._

_Ooo, ooo, ooo._

_You're the one that I love._

_Ooo, ooo, ooo._

_ _

* * * * * * * * * *

"Ooo, look, Lily!We're there!"Trisha, wearing her new Hogwarts robes, nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

An announcement overhead told them to leave their belongings aboard, so Lily and Trisha rushed out the compartment and off the train.

"Ferst years!Over 'ere!"A booming voice carried over the chatter of students.Hagrid loomed above, ushering the first years toward a lake lined with little boats."All right, Lily?"

Lily waved."Hi Hagrid!"

Trisha looked at Lily."You know him?"

She nodded."He's the Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts.He helped me and my parents at Diagon Alley."

"Four t' a boat, now."

Trisha pulled Lily onto an empty one.A nervous looking blond boy climbed in behind them.

"It's OK, Remus!"someone called.Lily saw it was James Potter."Sirius and I will meet you over there!"

Remus gave a halfhearted wave, not at all comforted.

A second boy half climbed, half fell into the boat behind Remus.He smiled sheepishly at them."Hi.Sorry about that.Frankie Longbottom."He held his hand out to Remus.

Cautiously he shook the new boy's hand."Remus Lupin."

Frankie turned to the girls, but at that moment Hagrid called "Forward!"and the boats began smoothly skimming the lake.

As they glided passed the trees, the view opened up and there it was.Hogwarts castle.Lily's eyes traveled from one majestic window to another and lingered on each of the four towers.

"Oh my," was all Trisha could say.

That statement seemed to cover it.

As soon as it appeared, the castle was gone, the boats having had slipped under a ledge and into a harbor inside the castle.

They climbed out, Frankie having slight trouble, and waited as Hagrid pounded on the large oaken door.


	4. Separate Houses

Separate Houses

Separate Houses

A tall woman, severe-looking in emerald-green robes, opened the door.Her black hair was wrapped in a neat bun at the back of her head, and she surveyed the first years closely behind square glasses, as if expecting one of them to put a toe out of line.Lily wasn't sure if she liked the looks of her.

"The ferst years, Professor McGonagall."

"Bring them in, Hagrid."

They were lead through a large entrance hall.Trisha grabbed a hold of Lily's arm, nervously, while Lily just gaped in awe at the gothic beauty of a real live castle, marveling in the marble staircases, scones lit with torches, and stone walls lined with tapestries and paintings.In Lily's fevered imagination, she thought she saw the pictures following the group with their eyes.She thought she even saw one _wink at her.She stared at the picture, mouth open in surprise until a shriek of terror from the front brought her back to reality._

"Ooo!Ickle firsties!"came a nasty nasal voice.The blood drained from Lily's face.A strange man came floating into the hall _through the wall, his body eerily transparent.Trisha's fingers dug deeper into Lily's arm._

"Peeves!"shouted both Professor McGonagall and another voice, as another transparent figure came through the wall, then another till there was a whole group of them.

The little man looked maliciously at the group, flipped upside-down and stuck his tongue out at the lot of them.Then he pulled the pigtails of a frightened girl underneath him."Little Mini, nice to see you again!"

"Peeves!"the ghost shouted again.He wore frilly ruffs around his neck."Don't make us call the Bloody Baron!"

Peeves looked frightened for almost a moment.Lily didn't want to meet this Bloody Baron if Peeves was afraid of him.Then he said, "Not doing nothing.Just going to the feast, right Mini?"

Professor McGonagall rankled at being called Mini."No, Peeves.And if you know what's good for you, you'd better leave.Before the Baron gets here."

"You're no fun!"Giving another raspberry, Peeves flew back out the wall.

A fat friar sighed."Peeves will be Peeves."

"He should be thrown out," the ruffly ghost said.

"You'd better get going," McGonagall said."The feast is about to begin."

"Right," the friar said happily."Don't want to miss that.I look forward to getting to know any new Hufflepuffs."

"Hope you'll be in Ravenclaw," said a gray lady.

Chatting gaily, they floated off towards the sound of laughter.Off to their right, through a large doorway, voices of the rest of the school could be heard.Lily was all ready to head in to join them, but found herself being lead by Professor McGonagall into a small, empty room across the hall.Trisha squished even closer to Lily as the other students were forced to press together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, slightly ruffled, Lily realized.Not that she was surprised, due to the encounter with the ghosts."Before the start-of-term banquet begins, you will be sorted into your houses.The Sorting is a very important ceremony because your house will be like your family while your here.You will take classes with the rest of your house, sleep in house dormitories, and spend free time in your house common room."

_Don't we do anything with the other houses? Lily wanted to ask, but was afraid to voice her question, not with the way Professor McGonagall looked at them.It seemed unfair for them to ask her to spend time only with people they told her to spend time with.After all, if she had to spend all her time with her family at home, she would have gone insane.Either that or she and Petunia would have killed each other._

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.Each house is just as good as another, and is an honor to be chosen for any of them."Lily somehow couldn't believe that of Slytherin, from all she'd heard about it."The things you do reflect the standing of your house.Every year the houses compete for the house cup.It is a great honor to be awarded the cup as your successes earn points for you house towards the cup.Any rule-breaking will lose you house points."

McGonnagall looked suggestively at James's friend Sirius, who was snickering behind his hand at James and Remus.He noticed her glare and stopped.

Lily sighed.That meant that immediately three-fourths of the school would become her enemy.She didn't want to hate the students of the other houses.Suddenly she felt very trapped.

"The Sorting ceremony will take place momentarily in front of the rest of the school.So use the next few minutes wisely to take a few deep breaths and gather yourself before we come to collect you.Please wait quietly."She left them alone in the room.

Now Lily clutched Trisha as the trapped feeling continued to swell around her.Nor were they the only ones who were nervous.The Remus boy had found James Potter and Sirius and the three of them talked softly, their laughter choked.Frankie had on a nervous smile, as if willing himself not to fall to pieces.A small, blond pudgy boy trembled violently.

Lily looked around the room, setting her sights on each face, their open fear only served to remind her of this common bond.She locked eyes for a moment on Jasla and couldn't make herself feel that bond with her.

"What do you think we have to do to be sorted?"Frankie was asking a boy with greasy black hair.The boy tried looking scornfully back at him through his nervousness.

"I'm sure it will be all right," Lily said to those who were around her, confidently.

Moments later, Professor McGonagall returned.

"They're ready for you.Form a line quickly now, and follow me."

Trisha didn't let go of Lily as they entered the Great Hall.Five tables were lined up, four with students and the fifth at the end of the hall for the staff.Their eyes peered at her in the candlelight, the candles floating above their heads.Nervously she looked up, and saw the sky with millions of stars shining down!For a moment she forgot her nervousness in the face of something familiar."Oh look!"she whispered to Trisha before she could stop herself."It's Pegasus!"

She was wondering why they hadn't built a ceiling for the room, when she realized it _was the ceiling!"Oh, wow," she breathed.A thought danced in her head: __If only I could do that to my bedroom ceiling at home!_

She was brought back as a little man walked to the center of the room and placed an old patched hat on a stool.Before she could wonder what the hat was for, it started to sing!It sang of the four founders—Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin—and about the characteristics of each house.

_ _

_"Gryffindors are first to jump into the fray_

_While Hufflepuff's chivalry command their ways._

_Wit and learning are Ravenclaw's means_

_But Slytherins hunger in ambitious dreams."_

It was a cute little rhyming song that gained thunderous applause at its end.People whistled and cheered.It was obvious the Sorting hat was well revered.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

Lily wondered how to know which table was for which house, but her question was answered when "Argent, Brigit" was announced a Gryffindor and the table on the far left erupted into cheers.The girl's long silvery-blond pigtails swung across her back as she skipped to her House table.At least Lily knew she wouldn't have a problem finding where she belonged.

"Avery, Quince."

"SLYTHERIN!"The table on the far right, opposite Gryffindor table, hooted and hollered.Quince swaggered over to sit with his new Housemates.

Professor McGonagall continued calling out names and in only a short amount of time, Lily's name was called."Evans, Lily."

Disengaging herself from Trisha, she walked up to the stool._I hope I don't get Slytherin.If Jasla's anything like them . . .But then, she didn't feel very ambitious and thought it was unlikely.Trembling slightly, Lily picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and placed the hat carefully on her head._

"Well, well," came a voice inside her head."I haven't seen your kind in quite a while.Oh, yes, great things will be coming your way."

Lily wondered what that meant, but continued listening, curious."A sharp mind, and loyalty towards friends, yet there's no doubt as to where you belong:GRYFFINDOR!"

There came applause from the scarlet table as the hat pronounced its judgment.Glowing, Lily joined the Gryffindors.Sirius Black, James's friend, already sitting there, applauded politely.A girl Lily remembered as "Balne, Morgan" clapped enthusiastically and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Hi, I'm Morgan," she said, extending a hand.

"Hi."

"Isn't this exciting?"Lily was forced to agree."My elder brother's told me so much about Hogwarts, I couldn't wait to get here.`Course he told me nothing about the Sorting—said I had to pick a door.As if this was some sort of game show."

Lily wanted to ask her what sort of things her brother had told her about Hogwarts, but Morgan had gone back to watching the Sorting, so she watched along with her.It had become more entertaining now that she was no longer on trial.She cheered for new Gryffindors like herself, like "Geraint, Aeronwy," while her twin brother Kiran was sorted into Hufflepuff, waiting for Trisha's verdict._Be a Gryffindor, Trish.Please be a Gryffindor._

"Gudgeon, David."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"The table next to the Slytherins exploded.

"Hopkirk, Mafalda."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hornby, Cordelia."

"RAVENCLAW!"The table next to the Gryffindors welcomed another member.

While Lily kept her eyes on Trisha, she couldn't help but watch James Potter out of the corner of her eye.She only distractedly clapped for "Kirk, Kearsy" as she took a seat with the Gryffindors, waiting to hear James's name called.

Two Slytherins in a row—"Lerem" and "Lestrange."Then a Ravenclaw, an Asian boy, "Li."

Both the boys from the boat, Frank and Remus, joined the Gryffindors, so she hoped that all members from the boat, including Trisha, would be Gryffindors.Maybe the boats magically attract those destined for same houses, Lily thought.It was highly unlikely, but it made her feel calmer.

The names continued."MacGregor," "Marsh," "Moon.""Nettles, Lebretta" became a new Slytherin.Lebretta was the perfect example of Slytherin, Lily thought.Her face seemed specked with scars, deforming her.Perhaps she had at one time been pretty, Lily would never know.

"Pettigrew, Peter."The trembling boy from the other room took a seat on the stool.To Lily's surprise, the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!"For a house reputed for its brave students, Peter didn't seem to fit.

"Potter, James."

Lily's ears perked up.Secretly she hoped he would be a Gryffindor.

Sure enough:

"GRYFFINDOR!"Lily couldn't help but clap loudly and fiercely for him, then wondered how many people saw her and blushed.James was welcomed heartily by Sirius.

As James had surmised, "Rhode, Jasla" became a Slytherin.So did "Rosier, Evan."But "Richards, Kevin" joined the Hufflepuffs.

By that time it was almost Trisha's turn, and they were left with only eight more students.

"Snape, Severus."

The boy with greasy black hair, with whom Frankie had spoken to in the other room, sat on the stool.Not to Lily's surprise, the hat announced:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Troy, Liam."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ulricson, Naomi."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vale, Patricia."

Lily crossed all her fingers and screwed up her face, giving Trisha the strength and will to be a Gryffindor.

Trisha was there a long time.She wasn't the first one to take some time before sentence was pronounced, but hers was the longest.Was she having a conversation with the hat?After almost five minutes, the hat announced:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered as Trisha shakily walked over.Lily's face fell, and she watched Trisha take a seat at the other table as the last four were sorted.

Suddenly she felt all alone and the train ride seemed so long ago.She barely heard the headmaster Dumbledore as he ushered in the new year.Lily caught a few phrases from Dumbledore: "Forbidden Forest" and "Whomping Willow."Just the names themselves lead Lily to the understanding to stay away.

Once his speech was over, Dumbledore gave the okay for dinner.Heaps of food magically appeared on their plates before them.Lily unenthusiastically began to eat as the chatter of students buzzed around her.

"I'm half-and-half," Morgan was saying to the girls, "but Balnes have been witches and wizards for centuries.My older brother Timothy's a fourth year Gryffindor.I'm named after Morgan La Faye, who's supposed to be an ancestor of ours."She rolled her eyes."What a bunch of malarkey."

"Really?"Kearsy was saying."I'm full blood, but my mum wasn't as dedicated as my dad—he's real powerful."

Normally, Lily would have joined in on the conversation, but she felt guilty.While she knew it wasn't the end of the world, it didn't seem fair for her to have made a friend only to lose her to one of her enemies._If I hadn't wished for James to be in Gryffindor . . .But she knew it wasn't her fault—it was the Sorting Hat's._

_Stupid Sorting Hat._

"You look a bit down."This statement was directed towards Lily.She looked up at a pretty blond girl not much older than her."Seems a bit early to be distressed.We haven't even had our first class yet."She giggled softly at her own joke."Celest."

"Lily."

"I congratulate you on your entrance into Gryffindor, the best of the four houses."Celest did look as if she thought so.

"Thanks."Lily smiled weakly, then stole a glance at the Hufflepuff table.Trisha's eyes connected with hers for a second, but she turned away, remorse filling her.How much better would Gryffindor be if only Trish was in it, too?

Celest noticed her look."Yes, I can see how _overjoyed you are.Please, take your enthusiasm down a notch."_

Lily's cheeks flushed, feeling as if she had insulted the girl, even though Celest's statement was only in jest."Sorry."

"Not your choice of house?"

Lily sighed."It's not that . . . It's just . . . I met this girl on the train and she's been sorted into another house."

Celest listened to her, then eyed the Hufflepuff table."I see."She stared Lily in the eye."Well, if there's one thing my year at Hogwarts has taught me, I know you'll be brave enough to pull through this, as you _are a Gryffindor."_

Lily nodded."And Trisha's a Hufflepuff."

"So trust in her loyalty," Celest stated matter-of-factly.Lily had no idea what she meant by that, but nodded as if she did."Now come on," Celest urged, "brighten up your spirits.It's only the beginning."

Only the beginning . . . and the best days are yet to come.Lily felt much more cheerful.

Lily spent the rest of the banquet talking and laughing with Celest and the rest of the girls.Morgan had a great sense of humor, cracking joke after joke during the meal.Kearsy was a bit of a prankster and caused a bit of commotion when the fork little Peter Pettigrew was using got stuck to his hand.Lily didn't think anyone knew who did it.Aeronwy spent the evening giving her twin faces, mouthing _We'll win the cup! and sticking out her tongue.Brigit, their quiet storyteller, told them about her home in Ireland.If Lily was to be in the same House as these girls, she had no problem with it._

Once the last bit of dessert had been devoured, Dumbledore stood up, commanding everyone's attention.Conversations died down, waiting for the Headmaster's next words.

"Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song."

Lily's face brightened.There was nothing Lily loved better than to sing.She watched as a silvery light came forth from Dumbledore's wand to form itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune!"

Appalled, Lily said, "But then we won't be together!"

Celest laughed."Don't worry about it!Just go with it!"

"Off we go!"Dumbledore's wand conducted the start of the Hogwarts song.

Lily shrugged and chose a song—"Everything's Coming Up Roses"—and sang with the rest of the school:

_ _

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Throughout the song, Lily's voice sang loud and true, but she couldn't help but giggle over some of the lines in the song.

"Now off to bed!"With that, the student body rose from their seats and headed out the door.

"That was really beautiful, Lily," commented Celest."You've got a great voice."

Aeronwy nodded."You could hear your voice above everyone else's."

Lily blushed."Thanks."

"Come on, then, girls!"Celest called."Time to show you Gryffindor Tower!"

Although very tired, Lily forced herself to take in everything as they traversed the corridors.This time Lily was sure she saw a portrait move.She even heard it speak to another one!

"That picture just spoke!"she announced.

"Of course it did," Celest giggled."Portraits move, didn't you know?"

"No," Lily admitted, "I never knew anything about the wizard world before Hogwarts."

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I want to," she murmured to herself.And take all the wonder out of life—never!

They finally came to a stop at a dead end, where hung a portrait of a very fat lady in pink silk dress.Did they take a wrong turn? Lily wondered.

"Password?"asked the fat lady.

"Serendipity," responded a girl at the head of the group.

The portrait swung open to reveal an entrance to a room beyond.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower," Celest announced.

The boys and girls parted ways, up a spiral staircase, to their dormitories.Five beds stood in red velvet, and their trunks already by their beds."Goodnight, girls," Celest waved as she continued up the stairs to her room.

Lily brushed her fingers through the soft material on her bed.It was like heaven.

"Better get to sleep," Morgan advised the girls."We've got classes in the morning."

Classes.Lily smiled._Magic classes.Her life had just begun._

To Be Continued…

_ _

_ _

_ _

_A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this story, and I thank all those who wrote a review.And whoever told me Lily's name was Evans—thanks!This is my first long fic so it might take me a while to finish, but if you like it, I hope you stick with it._

_Just some information, Morgan's last name "Balne" is pronounced like "down." Not like Baine, Blane or "bal-nee." There is actually a town in England named Balne, along with a brook, beck, and a train station._

_Aeronwy is pronounced "a-RON-we." It's Welsh._

_I would also like to thank Arabella for her wonderful Beta reading.Thanks!_

_Diasclaimer: I own, um, my...no not that, but...not that either. Ok, nothing.Well, Morgan Balne and the names you don't recognize from the sorting.I suppose, anyway._


End file.
